Mad Crush on OOS
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Nadia, an Agent Kid coded OOS, is very agressive and three Legend Bladers has a crush on her. But since she only has feelings for Dodo, how can the three Legend Bladers face their unrequited crush? Find in this funny story about the fighting for a love interest. Rated T.


**New Story. This is will be the first one to be my romance-genered story. Enjoy, but no flames, please! One-Shot or may change to multi-chapter. Note that this story takes place before Legendary Bladers are Assassins!**

**Title: Mad Crush on OOS **

**Warning: Flirty things, cussing **

Nadia was walking to a museum. There is a job must to be done, by her. A robbery had happened once again, and she is the responsible one to solve that. "Mmm... Can I ask what is happening here, sir?" She asked to the museum keeper, Bon Van Halmy. "Our place had a robbery, Nadia." Bon explained. Nadia then seeks to the broken glasskeeper. He sees Bon's wounded hand. "Humph. It is caught, Bon! You are the robber! Follow me to the judge, right now!" Nadia said, "how could you know?! Yes, this is it! I will return it, but don't bring me to the police! Please!" Bon cried.

King, Chris and Dunamis are in the museum at that time. They are amazed at Nadia's intelligence and soon fall in love with her. "My first love..." They said. Then, they glared at Nadia until their saliva (gross!) flew out of their mouth. Then, they realized that they are in a love disease and rushes to the shop to buy flower and chocolate.

Then, they arrived at Agent Kids' HQ, Nadia' lair in OOS. Chris arrived first, bringing a big flower on that time. "Hello, Putri... (He called Nadia Putri recently)" Chris said in a flirty, very flirty tone. "Yes?" She said. "Here is a flower for you. I give it with my all feelings is only for you!" Chris smiles. Then, Nadia doesn't respond at all. "Please accept this flower, this is daisies and lilies! You will like it if..." Chris said when King rushes over the flower. "HEY!" Chris yelled when suddenly he finds that the daisies and lilies broken into pieces of petals.

King then gave Nadia a very big chocolate. "My dear Nadia, do you want this? This is a chocolate without much sugar highs but it is still yummy. But be careful with it, it is very fragile. If you want, did you want to eat it together with me? In this summertime, it would be great!" King said. Again, Nadia doesn't respond.

"It is a great pleasure if you want to-" King said, when he is interrupted by Dunamis crashing to him, and King's fragile chocolate breaks into pieces. "Mrs. Nadia, want a chocolate? Yummy, not fragile, and low sugar. Or you want this rose? It is blooming beautifully and you can enjoy it any time." Dunamis said, hoping Nadia to be persuaded. Nadia is just silent as she turned away and walked away. Dunamis was so broken-hearted so he dropped the rose and the chocolate. The chocolate breaks into pieces and the rose was tore into pieces.

The three starts crying. Then, they finds out their gifts is ruined. "Hey, you guys make it!" King exclaimed and pointed to Chris. "What?! You who broke my daisy and lily!" Chris blamed. "Just blame him!" King pointed to Dunamis. "What?! You guys make that one!" Dunamis said. "What?! This is all your fault! Hey! What did you do until my chocolate is broken?! She is mine! No! No! No!" The three keeps fighting.

At the apartment, the three was brooding about Nadia and Ginga suddenly appeared. "Hey, guys! I got some Agent Kids Autograph!" Ginga said. "What? If it is Dea or Dodo, I don't want." King said. "You mean- you want Nadia?" Ginga asked. "Yes!" King said. "I've got one. Have it if you like. And this is the Dea and Dodo picture." Ginga gave the autographs.

"Woo-hoo! Although I don't have her, I have the autograph!" King said. "What, Mars Soldier? N-Nadia's autograph! I want it!" Dunamis said. "No! I want it! The autograph is mine!" Chris said. King keeps the autograph away from them. "This is mine. If you want it, get it from Ginga." King said.

"Can I have one? Please, please, please?" Chris and Dunamis asked. "Sorry, I only got one and that is King's. Besides, you can have Dodo. He gave me the picture with the most amount." Ginga said. "At least we have Dodo, Dunamis." Chris moaned. "And forgot to mention, Dodo is Nadia's love interest. Hope you are not jealous to him." Ginga said as he gently stormed away.

"WHAT?! NADIA HAVE A LOVE INTEREST ALREADY?!" Dunamis and Chris screamed. Then they stormed to King's room. "Hey, you got Dodo's autograph. I read from here that Dodo is Nadia's love interest. Hope you get jealous with that autograph person! I have the autograph of Nadia!" King laughed. Dunamis and Chris turned madder. "One thing that you should know about me, Mars Soldier... I WILL NEVER LET NADIA MARRY THAT DODO GUY! I WILL NEVER HAVE MY LOVE KILLED! NADIA IS MY LOVE INTEREST... FOREVER! Now give me that autograph!" Dunamis yelled then teared off Dodo's autograph. A light purple aura in seen behind him.

"I told you! This is my autograph! You can't have it! Have this instead!" King throw Dodo's autograph to Dunamis, which Dunamis teared off with anger. Chris jumped to King to get the autograph. The Winter Blader and the Mars Blader fight for the autograph, and the Jupiter Blader joined the fight. While they are fighting, Nadia's autograph was torn into pieces.

"Got it! EH?!" King exclaimed when he sees that is a small piece of the autograph. Dunamis and Chris realized that the autograph was torn into pieces. "No, Nadia... You killed her!" Dunamis said, then continues to fight. "What?! You are the one who start this!" Chris said. "What?! Blame the Mars Soldier!" Dunamis said. "What?! You are the one who killed her!" King said. The three continued fighting with pieces of autograph flying everywhere.

**Story end! Note that I did not own Metal Fight Beyblade, do not misunderstand. No flames, read and review.**


End file.
